Fade
by HPTR Fangirl
Summary: AU.The first time he did it was to escape his loneliness and solitude. Soon he became addicted because it gave him release from the pain and loneliness. Everything was going fine, until he found out about it. No flames. Sasuke X Naruto
1. The Mysterious Girl

The high heel stilettos made a sharp clacking noise each time as the glass-diamond embedded black shoe came in contact with the

**Title:** Fade

**Rating:** M to NC-17

**Genres:** Romance/Angst / General / Drama/ hurt/comfort.

**Summary:** The first time he did it was to escape his loneliness and solitude. Soon he became addicted because it gave him release from the pain and loneliness. Everything was going fine, until he found out about it.

**Warnings:** cross-dressing, prostitution, adult language and activity.

**Pairing**: Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters belong to Mashashi Kishimoto and its affiliates, not me. The OC, however, do belong to me.

**Author notes / disclaimers: **This is my first Naruto fiction. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Flames and chauvinism-type comments will not be appreciated, and such comments will be deleted without further notice. If you don't like the subject matter or the story, than please don't read.

**Additional credits:** This story is beta read by elgilliath from livejournal. Her link: (www (dot) elgilliath (dot) livejournal (dot) com).

-

**Fade**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl**

-

Vociferous chattering, intense dazzling luminous light bulbs, dancing of the young and middle-aged men, and the blaring techno-remix music playing in the background of the club grew dimmer as the two figures walked further down the narrow passageway. The corridor appeared completely dark and shadowy save for the single ray of moon light, which burned brightly in the spring night sky as it entered through the small squared glass windows perched near the rooftops. It's radiance even flickered through the great glass windows, located at the end of the corridor, entering the dark passageway and giving the area an appearance of yellowish-indigo-blue color. Large embellished paintings of men and women were hung left side of the hallway, and smooth wooden handrail lay on its right. A large dark statue was located at the end of the hallway. All in all, the passageway had a haunting feel to it.

The two figures, one of which was a male and the other a female, continued to saunter through the lobby. An ambiance of silence and vagueness stilled all around them, but it didn't seem to matter to them. Without any show of tentativeness, they continued moving forward. A sharp clacking resonated, echoed, throughout the vicinity of the hallway, as the high heels of the glass diamond embedded black strap sandals came in contact with the polished cream marble floor.

The female, who appeared to be in seventeens and eighteens, followed the older man in front as it was expected of her. She wore a strapless tight black velvety sequin dress. Rhinestones, and cut glass diamond were embroidered towards the upper and lower edges of the dress. Thin velvet strips, embedded with red stones, inter weaved in a x-shape both in front of the middle abdomen and back area making the dress appear as if was a two-piece tied together by ropes. On her right hand, she wore designed silver-white circular designed-wristlet that reached up to her elbows. It was a wire shaped, adorned with small rounded glittering diamond, black and green stones, with diminutive silver leaves.

Her ambiguous face lingered hidden within the shadows of the darkness, until the scintillating moonlight fell on her. Sapphire-blue eyes stood out in contrast to her entire face. Suntanned facial features, cherry-red lips, and medium length silky jet-black wavy tresses moved about from side to side as she walked gracefully, with poise, towards the end of the corridor. Her jet-black hair was separated towards her right side, and the stray hairs and the black bangs that fell upon her cobalt blue eyes gave a more mystifying allure to her. The hair around the center of her head was slightly raised to give an appearance of bun, with the rest of hair falling back or sides. All in all, any male who meet her would confess that she was most beautiful female that his eyes landed upon.

The male, appearing in his early forties, on the other hand, had a fair complexion with medium build height. Dirty–blonde hair with magenta red-pink streaks at the bottom (tied in a pony-tail), narrow parrot-beak shaped nose, deep chocolate-brown eyes, and thick brown lips graced his face. A deep moon shaped scar ran from his left eye to the cheek.

"Why does he want to meet me again?" The stillness around the pair was broken, when the female voiced the questioned in a mellifluous tone.

"Hidoshi-sama wants to talk to you. That's all he told me on the phone." The male answered in straightforward manner.

"Oh! I see!" The young girl replied mysteriously.

The duo continued to walk quietly once more, and then turned left at the end of the corridor. Walking towards the end of the hallway, they found themselves in front of a staircase. Every single stair of the stairway was covered with a light golden-brown colored carpet. Refined and smooth, the balustrade had a dark-chocolate brown color coating painted on it. A small glass chandelier, attached to the light yellow-cream colored wall, brightened the vicinity, giving a respite from the endless darkness the pair was aware of.

Climbing up the small flight of stairs, they came in front of a large brown polished door. A large burgundy-red terracotta pot, with a green plant, was placed before them. Towards the left side, a large white colored, floral depicted sofa was placed in the lounge for the guests. Two single chairs of same design were situated on the opposites, adjoining the large sofa. A coffee table lay, with a golden colored bud vase full of freshly picked flowers, in the midst of the sofas. The urn contained variety of different flowers including yellow and purple pansies, red, pink, and white roses, hyacinth, marigolds, and white lilies.

The pair went past, and now stood in front of the large, glazing brown door, both of them completely oblivious to the dark shadow following them.

Knock, knock.

The male knocked on the door two times. Two to three minutes later, the small golden-coated eye door unbolted, and another male's eyes were seen. He had light-grey eyes.

"Password?!" The grey-eyed man inquired in a thick, scratchy, accent. The grey-eyed man looked somewhat exasperated, from the way he was staring down on them,

"Virgin-beauties!!" The girl replied in a straightforward, candid, tone. There wasn't even a single indication in her countenance, both oral and nonverbal, that she was exasperated at the way grey-eyed man conversed with them.

The grey-eyed man opened the large brown door to let the pair come in.

"What do you want, Daisuke? You _know_ that I am _busy_ at the moment!!" The grey-eyed man asked, a bit more courteously than before, though annoyance and displeasure was still apparent in those eyes. His messy creased grey-white shirt was not completely buttoned up, and the fastener of his black silk pants was still unzipped halfway through. Raito tried to hide this by pulling the creased shirt over those pants. The large man, in his late-thirties, had flat face, dirty brown hair, narrowed eyes and nose, thick lips and had thick flabby skin**, **made him look quite unattractive.

"Hidoshi-sama wants to meet her now, Raito!!" Daisuke emphasized strongly, as he pointed towards the black-haired girl he was with.

Leering with a licentious gaze, and in a teasing way, Raito said, "You really are as beautiful as the other's say. No wonder, Hidoshi-sama, has all of your undivided attention. He really picks girls with great _care_!!" He tried to force the girl nearer to him by pulling her chin so that he could have better look at her.

But before he could even touch her, a blow landed on his abdomen. "Don't touch me!!" the girl replied icily.

_How dare she!!_ Raito seethed, and tried to hit her in the face, but Daisuke, with a chilly 'do-this-and-Naraku-Hidoshi-will-make-sure-that-you-will-never-come-or-even-work-here-ever-again' look prevented Raito from hitting her. Few minutes, after the tense moment had passed, Daisuke continued speaking unperturbedly as if nothing happened.

"He also warned to be not to be disturbed during the meeting with her." After saying this, Daisuke stared directly in Raito's eyes as if to silently verbalize 'you-know-what-I-mean' saying. It looked that Raitogot the message, as he allowed them to move forward to continue onto their destination.

Though before they left, Raito yelled, "Next time warn me ahead before dropping out of nowhere, Daisuke!! You know that I'm busy with Izumi right now!!" Raito shouted blatantly.

"Fine!!" Daisuke replied, as he rolled his eyes at the last statement and inwardly contemplated _when isn't he busy with a girl_. _Sex and reading porn is all he cares about._

The black-haired girl and Daisuke crossed the incandescent cream-colored narrow passageway with small white doors, one next to the other on both sides. Sea green colored 'Do not disturb' or 'Busy at the moment. Please, come later on' cards dangled from the small circular silver doorknobs. Small glass chandeliers placed on the roof provided the radiance as they went to meet Naraku Hidoshi, whose office was located a few stories above from where the duo were.

--XXXX--

TBC.


	2. Deceiving Appearances

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Mashashi Kishimoto and its affiliates, not me

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters belong to Mashashi Kishimoto and its affiliates, not me. The OC, however, do belong to me.

**Warnings:** Talks of adult language and activity.

**Beta reader: **elgilliath / Nicki from elgilliath(dot)livejournal(dot)com. The name Hinako was provided to me by notyourgod from livejournal as well.

**Fade**

**Chapter 2: Deceiving Appearances**

By: HPTR Fangirl / sparklingdew

"Yes, yes," said the man seriously sitting behind the office desk. "It'll be done in time." Only the man's dark outline was visible from so far away.

"Are you sure, Hidoshi-san?" Said a muffled thick male voice from the other side. The way the other male's voice sounded, as if he was talking through a phone.

"Have I ever failed you before? You have my word, Tsuraga-san." The deep serious voice said with a tone of finality. "The job will be done. I will take care of everything."

"When can I expect to see the results?" inquired the man.

"Soon, very soon!!"

"I most certainly hope so,"

With an audible sharp click, the man set the phone back on its holder.

"_God! What an annoying pest!? Doesn't know how to show respect to me as a business associate. The only thing Tsuraga wants to do is save his own hide. "_ Naraku Hidoshi exasperated._ "Two minutes, and I already want to kill him. Very painfully, I may add!"_ Naraku Hidoshi mulled over, as his lethal bright golden eyes, which stood out against the room's darkness, threatened to smolder down the walls in front of him with just a look. But before he could continue further with his ill-intentioned contemplations, a sharp knock on the door interrupted his deadly sequence of homicidal murderous thoughts.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and two people entered the room. As soon as the door opened, the glass chandelier located next to the large polished brown, on the right side the lit up; radiance of the light illuminated everything within the room, including Naraku Hidoshi and his spacious office.

Naraku Hidoshi appeared to a man in his late forties or early fifties, with long wavy reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail, and golden eyes. There were freckles present on his somewhat chestnut-brown angular face. He also wore a rectangular-shaped glass spectacle, with a golden border. A small mustache decorated the center part of his chin. He wore a black suit, with white vest underneath it; one circular ruby-setting golden ring adorned his left third finger.

People everywhere (Konoha, Suna, Iwa, and other small cities) said that Naraku Hidoshi was a law-abiding, respectable renowned, altruistic entrepreneur. He often looked out in the interest of the other people and his town rather than himself. He ran a number of trade and commerce enterprises, which gave a lot of unemployed, jobless, people jobs so that they could feed their families. He often bequeathed lots of money to orphanages, academy and schools so that children got a place to live in, food to eat, as well as get education. He also frequently donated huge sums of money to various organizations.

The pale yellow cream-colored room was quite large and spacious. Dark red velvet sofas were placed adjoining wall, but on the opposite to the office table.

"Well, well…" Hidoshi responded. "It's been quite sometime since we've met, Hinako-chan" He leered lustfully at her stunning young lithe body.

"Please, have a seat, Hinako-chan," Naraku stated. "You may take a seat as well," He added, pointing to Daisuke. Both of them came forward and took seats in front of the wooden table.

"You wanted to see me, Hidoshi-sama," Hinako inquired, straight to the point.

"Yes," Naraku stated. "Yes, I did…."

"Is there any problems or…" but before Hinako could continue with her line of thought anymore, Naraku interrupted.

"No. No, no no.!" He chuckled and with a peculiar glint in his eyes, Naraku looked at her. His hands and fingers twitching strangely, as if it wanted to caress, touch something. "It's nothing like that at all, my dear." He paused before continuing, and in a licentious, profligate tone he stressed. "There isn't any problem, Hinako-chan. Instead, it's completely opposite, my dear. I have some good news for you." He flaunted a sly grin towards her. He wanted to gauge, savor, her reaction to the news he had for her.

Contrary to the legend, Naraku Hidoshi was not a good person. Yes, it was true that he donated huge funds for charity, but that just to keep up with his appearances with the general public. After all, he didn't want to have other people, especially the Konoha's law officials, snooping on his real job.

His real job was running underground black markets, and adult discotheques, prostitution and sex-slave rings, kidnapping, and many other illegal trades. Naraku, however, got his real kicks from forcing himself upon young inexperienced juvenile males and females; he had lost count as to how many rapes and atrocities he had committed on young first-time teenagers. The juveniles—ranging between thirteen to mid-twenties—who were brought from poverty-stricken war-thorned villages, orphanages, under the promises of getting good job and living a peaceful life.

"You're been what, working here for seven months for us, and you've already become so popular, Hinako dear. Not one hostess, who has been working for us so long, has become so popular in such a short time." He halted briefly, once more, with the impious grin and lustful looks still present. The small silence became unbearable, and the ambiance within the room became quite tensed and taut.

Hineko was frankly becoming very tired of Naraku Hidoshi's delaying tactics, but her outer appearance didn't betray anything what she felt. Even though she loved and craved those lustful stares sent towards her by her superior, she was also at her limit. She needed to go home soon, or else others may become suspicious of her late night rendezvous. Secondly, she just wanted to know why was she called here, if she wasn't in any trouble.

"I have a proposition for you," Naraku Hidoshi finally said.

Over on the other side, the person walking in the shadows cursed himself, as he missed his target. Something important was going on between _Hinako chan_ and Naraku Hidoshi, and he was out of the loop. All he could do was to watch from the sidelines, doing nothing, gathering no information for his leader. His boss wasn't going to be happy if he came back without any results. His boss had been very explicit as to what he wanted, his mission was to follow the new girl wherever she went, what she did, and give him weekly reports about his findings. If he didn't have any good reports, or failed to get important reports, then God bless all. He could beat the shit of out him with just one look, especially when he was annoyed. And he really didn't want to see that dangerous looks of his boss, no matter what happened.

He didn't know what was so important about the girl. She looked just like any other ordinary girl, except that she had a mysterious allure to her. It was true; the girl attracted males like moth to a light. Men, young or old, were drawn to her, wanting her, desiring to possess her body. At times, he just felt revolted looking both at her and the men.

But no matter what, he had a job to do, and he couldn't let his personal feelings about Hianko-chan get in the way of his mission. What his boss wanted, it had to be done or face consequences. Neither of them looked pretty now. For now, he would just sit down and wait until the pair came out, and then gather information for his boss. And that's what he was doing at the moment; after all, Daisuke always came for a drink at the bar, after his meetings with Hidoshi-sama. Not to mention, his chief would come for visit sometime later or early tomorrow.

"Yo, Hirashi," A male voice inquired loudly. "Come back to this world, please." Someone waved his hands in front of his face. This brought the dirty-brown haired looking man out of his dismal thoughts.

"You'd better have a good reason" Hirashi stressed, "to yell so loudly in my ears, Katsuya?"

"You've a customer waiting over there. He is specifically asking for you." The man pointed to a lazy-looking white-silvered hair masked man sitting at the end of the bar table. His entire attire was hidden underneath the silver-white cloak. It appeared that he was reading something very important; after all his entire concentration was on that orange colored book, and may be that's why that white-haired man wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings.

Hirashi gaped, and the only thing running through his mind was, "Shit! The boss is early, not late"

TBC.

Review please. Constructive will be criticism appreciated.


End file.
